Just May Be Too Hot To handle
by ImthatAngel
Summary: Kara is complicated. To say the least. Not onley is she a supercharged super but she also her villin of a father has gone MIA and shes the onley one who can find him Add in a Deep badboy with a similar story and youve got one crazy life. W/K pairing
1. Prolouge

Kara walked down into the kitchen her painstakeingly slow preporation for this morning had of course paid off she looked amazing from the bottom of her ankle boots past her black skinny jeans with the silver chains dangling from her waist to her black fitted tank and scarlet highlights. _Why must people think goths must be unfashionable. Ok Kara No matter what happens you are going to be fine. I mean Its Not like your going into a school with a bunch of retarted super teenagersand your Dads gone AWAL and your mother thinks your an out of control wild fire. Wait you are._ Kara rolled her eyes. and sighed. _Oh yes lifes just peachy._She thought as she pointedly ignored her mother who rolled her eyes at the sight of her checked herself. "Good morning honey." Getting No response from her completly black clad daughter she tried something out of her _"Parents Guide To Raising A Super Teenager_". "Kara I know that it might be hard-" At this Karena cut her mother off with one of her infamous death glares. Then Selena sighed at her daughters insistence to be difficult. "Honey cant you try to… tone it down a bit I mean at least for your first day." Kara again shot her mother another look that Selena interpreted as _go to hell and burn_. Selena's shoulders slumped. "Please at least take the tounge ring off" When it was clear all Her daughter was gonna do was ignore and glare at her she tried a different approach. "Karz… Im just doing what I think is best for you, because I love you. I Know its gonna be hard but you can get all the training you need and learn how to control your powers at Sky High not to mention you'll be with people who understand…" Kara narrowed her eyes as her fingers despretly gripped the counter in front of her locking her jaw."Well...I went there and-" This comment set Kara over the edge and she abruptly turned around steadily glaring at her mother as she struggled not to literally bring the house down. "Yeah and look how great we are" Kara then stomped to the door her hair visably shuttering and started toward her best friend who was already at the bus stop waiting patiently for the ride to hell.


	2. Chapter 1 First encounters

Chapter 2

The First Encounter

"Em. It's so unfair she's doing what's best for her not me. She's such a friggin hypocrite" Emmy looked at her best friend sympathetically. Knowing everything she was going through and as always wishing she could help with Kara's situation. Only Emmy knew that none of it was her fault. No matter what the school board, their former friends or Kara's somewhat hypocritical mother thought. Em sighed then and put her arm around her best friends shoulder. They were as different as fire and ice -pardon the pun- but they hadn't been separated since the day they met. They were complete opposites in looks as well as personalities. Were Emia was Calm, tranquil and cool, Kara was Hot headed, Rebellious and just naturally fractious she never really went looking for trouble it always seemed to just find her. Emmy was Blonde with a fair completion and an athletic build her as Kara was curvaceous ,her powder blue eyes were very different from Kara's midnight blue one's when you looked in to Emmy's eyes you'd automatically feel welcome Emmy's constantly lined in black were usually hostile and dangerous. Both wore their hair straight but were Kara's Flowed down to her hips Emia's came to a stop at her mid back. Like Kara Emmy was also wearing her signature color... Pink. with Blue skinny jeans and a light pink tank top under a hot pink jean jacket. Kara admitted Emmy could pull it off but the idea of ever wearing it made Kara shudder."Karz it's not that bad you'll see. It's actually really cool. Listen we get to learn to harness our powers and there are plenty of really nice kids you can try to make friends with." After all she got from Kara was a blank look she realized who she was talking to. "Or. We could find a table near the back by ourselves and try to survive the year without you killing, Mauling, or decapitating anyone." Kara answered just as the bus pulled up. "Good idea"

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

As they pulled up to Sky High or as Kara referred to it Die High Emia relished the incredibly pissed off look on Kara's face and tried not to laugh out loud. Apparently Emmy and their other best friend Lyra Had kinda sorta forgotten to tell Kara about the flying school bus. Oops

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

"I just don't understand how you can forget that sort of thing." Kara said as she ran her fingers through her waist length Jet black hair with her burgundy highlights. Emmy handed her a comb as she walked Kara to the locker that the cheesy welcome packet that had come in July had claimed was hers. Kara opened her locker door and automatically started to take things out of her bag to put in it first she took out her mirror with the magnet glued to the backing and stuck it to the locker door. She then took Emmy's comb and parted her hair in the front leaving the front hanging over her left eye._Perfect. _She thought as she closed her locker door."OK first. You have to go to the main office first so that you can meet principle powers-" Kara put her hand up then cutting off her best friend "Wait wait wait. _Principle Powers. _Are you Kidding me?" Emia rolled her eyes at Kara then continued. "Yeah well get used to it there are so many Ironic names here it's ridiculous. Any way because... Well because your you she'll probably sit in while coach boomer sees what you can do." Kara corked an eyebrow towards Emmy in silent question. "There are two types of classes. So you know how in normal school there are regular classes, then like honors and all that stuff? Well here there are two category's Hero and sidekicks." Kara stopped walking she was so surprised. "Are you kidding me that's horrible?" Emmy shrugged one shoulder. "Well yah but it used to be worse. During freshmen year last year it was the sidekicks that saved everyone well them and a couple of heroes but it was mostly this group of sidekicks. Since then sidekicks are more accepted by _us _, But the board and teachers still think the same way." Kara rolled her eyes at the idiocy of this school "Wait I think you told me about that. Royal pain tried to turn everyone into babies and-"Kara stopped talking just as she turned a corner and was knocked off her feet.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ow." Was all Kara said before Emia was helping her up. "You wanna watch were your going _pendajo._" She said rather loudly trying to control her temper by verbally insulting her assailant instead of just throwing a punch. "Ah. Kara we should just go." Emmy said in her voice was a warning Kara was too angry to recognize. She turned to glance at her best friend. Then went back to look at who had knocked her down and found him glaring down at her. About a foot away. "¿Quién demonios se cree que está ou?" "What?" She heard Emmysay sharply and quietly. When Kara was angry the half latina side of her abruptly took hold of her tongue. "I mean who do you think you are?" She says becoming even more frustrated. "Ahh Karz I know who he is and trust me he is who he thinks he is. So can _we_ just be _me _for a second and just let it go." Kara quirked an eyebrow at Emmy. "You should listen to your friend." Kara whipped her head around to face the guy who had knocked her down and glared as she gave him a once over. And then did it again and for good reason he was a lot to take in. The boy was about 6'2 to her 5'7 and even wearing a bulky brown leather jacket she could tell he was extremely muscular with his tan skin a shade lighter then hers and his intense brown eyes. She also noted a red streak in the front of his dark brown hair all in all he was… Maybe the most perfect specimen of the male species she had ever seen. Buuuuuuut he was a world class jerk.

As she was in her stupor taking him in he was doing the same everyone around them noticed the way they took each others breath away. And trust they had a crowd. Everyone had stopped to see what Warren Peace would do to the gutsy new girl who had stood her ground.

There was a notable silence until they both met each others eyes snapping out of it but not before sharing a look that not they or anyone else could interpret. "And why should I it's not like I'm afraid of _you_..." Kara said somewhat shaky at first but gaining back her usual glare and dangerous confidence. _He's a jerk. He's a jerk. He's a jerk. He's a jerk. _She thought trying to withstand his intense gaze he had unleashed on her without literally fainting. "Well you should be." "Well I'm not. What are you gonna do about it." Something in her tone lit something in him. And before she knew it his arms had taken to an intense blaze as he steadily glared at her. Kara continued to look bored then corked an eyebrow. "Wow." She said as if in aw. "That's a cute trick you wanna show me again" Then she put her finger to her lip as if pretending to think. "Well before that maybe I should show you my little trick." Just as Kara finished speaking her eyes turned from there usual cobalt blue to a fire red and her jet black hair turned to flames. Everyone watched as tattoos began to appear first on her wrists then working there way up her Carmel colored arms. "Tráigalo" She said cockily. Her and her opponent had been glaring at each other, but you could see a glimmer of respect in his eyes as she smirked. "Bring it Hot Head."


	3. Chapter 2  Detention and Pagan

_God finally thnx to all readers I really appreciate it Luv ya hope your surprised with this chapter_

_~Karina Peace_

_"And why should I it's not like I'm afraid of you..." Kara said somewhat shaky at first but gaining back her usual glare and dangerous confidence. He's a jerk. He's a jerk. He's a jerk. He's a jerk. She thought trying to withstand his intense gaze he had unleashed on her without literally fainting. "Well you should be." "Well I'm not. What are you gonna do about it." Something in her tone lit something in him. And before she knew it his arms had taken to an intense blaze as he steadily glared at her. Kara continued to look bored then corked an eyebrow. "Wow." She said as if in aw. "That's a cute trick you wanna show me again" Then she put her finger to her lip as if pretending to think. "Well before that maybe I should show you my little trick." Just as Kara finished speaking her eyes turned from there usual cobalt blue to a fiery red and her jet black hair turned to flames. Everyone watched as fire tattoos began to appear first on her wrists then working there way up her Carmel colored arms. "Tráigalo" She said cockily. Her and her opponent had been glaring at each other, but you could see a glimmer of respect in his eyes as she smirked. "Bring it Hot Head._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**Kara and Warren glared at each other both waiting to for the other to make the first move and both still enflamed. Then out of nowhere they were both shoved toward each other and Warrens fire as he was spinning around to see who had shoved him almost hit Kara square in the chest, but she deflected it by throwing what looked like an inflamed disk his way. Warren caught it and was about to unleash his skills full force when 2 things happened. The first thing was Emmy shouting "Hey cool it." Then faster then he or Kara could react they were both encased in a thin layer of ice not enough to hurt either of them just keep them subdued for about 3 seconds while Emmy tried to figure a way to calm the 2 pyros but, before a plan could even be partially structured The second coming happened. A flash of bright light took the form of a woman just as Kara and Warren had escaped from their icy bonds both still thoroughly enflamed.**

**"Well what do we have here." The woman looked both Warren and Kara up and down and surprisingly to all let out a surprised chuckle. Then her face reverted to an expression of amused seriousness, "Detention. Now." Kara raised her eyebrows and it was obvious to Emmia that she was about to start mouthing off. "Don't" She said hoping for once that her best friend would just do what's good for her and listen.**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

"It's always so interesting when you find that the two people who most likely could understand each other most get into something like this." The woman who Kara had discover to be Principle powers said as her and Mr. perfect walked into a room that was so completely white it hurt her eyes. She already did not like this woman. How dare she presume anyone could understand her. Besides maybe Pagan and Emmy no one had the slightest idea even of what was actually happening let alone could understand it.

Warren was thinking the same general thoughts as he watched Kara as she observed him and was amused. Warren hadn't ever met anyone as perceptive and watchful as she was and he might have admitted it intrigued him... if she didn't annoy him to all hell. "Both of you sit." Principle powers said sharply. Most students would have sat down in the bright white chair right away but, Kara being who she was waited a second and then smirked as she sat down slowly on the desk. Principle powers shook her head. _She's going to be an interesting one. _"Alright Miss. Stone -" Kara raised her head sharply and glared at the woman. "How do you know my name." Kara then thought about it and remembered. For a minute she had forgotten this was not her old life. "I know all of my students and even if you don't except it yet you are one of them. Now I already know what happened out there but does either one of you want to explain yourself." When neither Kara or Warren said a word she sighed then it hit her what she was going to do about these particular two and she smiled.

"Well then I think were going to be switching some class schedules around." "WHAT!" Two extremely surprised and angry voices. "Yes that is exactly what we are going to do. I hope you both realize the required courses that you must take during your attendance at sky high." Principle powers looked to both of the Pyros. Warren nodded his head while Kara raised her eyebrows. "What. You really think I read that thing? Loca!" Warren let out a chuckle as Principle Powers looked at Kara who's facial features visibly softened and the re-hardened a split second later. "Well then one of the required courses is raising a hero 101 in most circumstances you have a choice which year you want to take it some want to get it over with some wait until there senior year. Being as though neither of you have the class on your schedule I presume you intended to wait until your senior year?" Still getting stone hard face with no visible emotion from either of her students she carried on. "Well both of you will take it this year. _And_ You will both be partnered up for _each_ exercise _all_ year." Kara's face momentarily showed an intense show of shock. "You have got to be shitting me." She said before she realized she was not the only voice stating the exact same words. Then she looked over at Warren glaring both POed that he didn't fall back as most people did and annoyed that his glare could give hers a run for her money.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

"Oh my god. Were the hell were you all day." Emmy said out of breath she had ran from the top of the school steps to the bus as soon as she had seen Kara leaning on the side of it as she exited the doors. "Detention." Emia scrunched up her nose. "All day?" Kara rolled her eyes "Yes all day. Do you know how late it is?" Kara said obtusely pissed off not to be at Selena's house all ready. No that was not her home any more then Selena was her mom. They were a house and a surrogate to her no personal feeling attached.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

"PAGAN. PAGAN. WERE ARE YOU MUNCH." After Kara had told Emmy everything on the bus. As expected she said the four words that made Kara cringe "I told you so." But as long as what ever that bitter old woman had in store for her didn't interfere with Pagan she was Ok. "Pagan." She called again not receiving an answer and beginning to worry. "Pa-" Kara stopped calling as she saw a note on the refrigerator.

_Kara honey,_

_I took Pagan to the Mall to pick out some school clothes heaven knows he needed them. You do too but we'll go this weekend Kay sweetie. We should be back by 4:00 _

_Xoxo_

_Mom_

"What the-" Kara was cut off by the sound of the door opening and the rustle of bags. She stormed up to the door. "Kara-" Selena started with a smile that deflated as soon as she saw Kara's furious face. "Who the hell do you think you are?" "Excuse me.-" Selena tried to get a word in but Kara just kept on. " You don't take him anywhere without telling me. Got it. No were. Ever. Listen I don't care about you and how you think you can just flounce your way into our live and play mommy whenever you want but its not gonna happen ok." Selena started to try to talk again this time fury, confusion and hurt all playing a role on her face but this time she was interrupted not by Kara but by the little boy trying to get past her and all of the bags in her hand. "Kara." The young boy said one word and all the emotions that had just been washed away in a millisecond by the 9 year old boy with curly hair and those big doe eyes. "Pagan " Kara said in a tone she never used for or with anyone but her younger brother and her dad. The younger boy ran to Kara and into her open arms as if it had been a million years since they had last seen each other and not the 8 hours since she had kissed him goodbye before she left for school. "Hey Munch. What's up? Did you check your sugar today?" The younger boy looked down at first then back up at his older sister with a face as guilty as Nixon and Kara sighed. "What did you eat Page?" Pagan looked up at her. "Weeeeell..." Selena decided now was the time to speak up. "He said he was hungry at the mall but I decided to wait until we got here." Kara's head snapped up in anger. "You couldn't feed him with all the money you spent on getting him new clothes right. Oh wait My brother doesn't wear Juicy." Kara basically snarled out the words at her mother. Then her face reverted as she looked at Pagan and pulled something out of her pocket. "Come on Munch." She said as she left Selena standing in the door way while she went to go test her brothers sugar.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

"Your low Munch. You have to learn to monitor yourself even when I'm not here." Kara said to her little brother her voice gentle and patient as she took out some berries and just a couple scoops of ice cream and put it in the blender. "I know and I'm sorry. She dragged me out the house before I could grab my monitor but she yanked me out of here so face you should be lucky I have on my pants!" Kara tried. She tried so hard not to laugh but it came out anyway. "Just drink your smoothie" She said as she tickled him until he laughed so hard he snorted.

"Kar." Pagan said in his usual sweet voice. "" Kara answered as she sipped some of her own drink. "When am I gonna get my powers?" He asked longingly looking at his older sister. Kara sighed. "I don't know Munch. I really don't know." Pagan sighed as he looked at his sisters head in her hands. "Kara. Will I get fire powers like you and Dad?" Pagan said this with such enthusiasm that Kara had to smile. "Maybe. But you might get Selena's power. Or." Kara said as she pulled her little brother onto her lap. "You could have 2 totally different powers." Pagan looked up at Kara. "Like your tele-ka-synstha something." Kara giggled again. "You mean my telekinesis Munch." Pagan nodded. "Yeah exactly like that." She said looking down at her little brother kissing his forehead.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

"Hi." Kara heard a very annoying voice from the doorway of the kitchen interrupting Pagan from telling her how horrible his day at the mall was. "What." She snapped at her mother gaping at her tossing grilled chicken and sautéed vegetables in a sauce pan. "You can cook?" Kara looked at Selena extremely annoyed and honestly not wanting her near her brother. "No I put all this stuff in a pan to put it on Page's plate frozen." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Selena seemed not to pick up on the fact that Kara was ready to kill her for her ignorance. "Well you don't have to cook we can go out to eat.-" "NO" Both Pagan and Kara's voice chimed in. Kara's was calm and bored but there was something underlying it but Pagan was loud and panicked. "Um OK you can cook if you want to but I could do it." Kara whirled around on her. " No Ok we were fine before we got here and were fine now OK _Selena. _" She said venomously. Pagan felt the need t o be near his big sister so he got up from his seat at the kitchen counter and walked up to her hugging her waist (which was all he could reach) and Kara turned to look at her brown eyed little brother and smiled with impossible love in her eyes as she kissed his forehead and managed a half smile before glaring at Selena who was still in the doorway.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

"Kara we need to talk.-" Selena said this as the three were finishing dinner. "Your right. Page go upstairs and brush your teeth I'll be up soon Kay." Pagan nodded to Kara and started to make his way upstairs. "I can come tuck you in if you want." Selena said to him hopefully. Pagan's face took on a look of confusion. "Uh that's Ok Kara can do it. Kar can I sleep with you?" He asked this with such excitement that Kara smiled. "Sure Munch." Pagan started up the steps and Selena started talking. "Ka-" Kara cut her off with her hand just as Pagan came back down the stairs. "Will you sing me to sleep too? Please" Pagan begged his older sister "Fine but upstairs shower and brush you teeth then you can come back down and watch Power Rangers." "Samurai or Dino thunder" Kara pretended to think. "Hmmm I say Samurai." She said with conviction. "Wahoo" Pagan said as he made his way up stairs in a hurry to get some quality time with his older sister. "You cant push me away forever." Selena said . Kara's head whipped around on her so called mother. "Like I said We don't need you." Selena sighed. "Kara honey, I'm your mom and- " Kara cut her off her tone obviously furious. " Oh so your our mom now huh. That's funny because were where you the past oh 9 years of me and Pagans life. Shopping?" Kara was not going to let her do this. Hurt Pagan. Ever. "You didn't even know you own supposed son had diabetes he could have died without his monitor and insulin. You didn't even know he had diabetes did you. DID YOU!" Kara yelled venomously at her so called mother. "I forgot. I'm sorry Kara I'm new at this give me a break. I its not my fault. You blowing up and trying to Keep me out of your lives isn't helping anyone. Especially Pagan." Selena yelled back before Kara pounced right up to her Selena instinctively cringed as her daughters eyes bore into her own about 2 inches from her face. "If forgetting that your "son" has a disease that could threaten his life is your idea of playing mommy , you've got a damn long way to go before you make it to the big times." Kara glared at Selena before whirling around and controlled walking up the stairs to make sure her brother was Ok.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

"Kar?" Pagan asked as Kara was wrapping her hair up in the mirror in the room Selena had given her. "What's up Munch?" Pagan bit his lip before he answered making Kara go toward the white light switch flip it off. Then she walked over to the bed and laid down behind her brother twisting his curly brown hair in her fingers. "Why do you hate Selena so much?" He asked closing his eyes and listening to the voice that he knew so well. "I don't hate her Munch… OK I do. Its just… You know this is only temporary right? Soon Dad'll come and get us. Just like he promised and We'll go back home to LA" Pagan turned to look at his older sister. "Really?" Kara smiled at him. "Really. And we'll see Derek and Jake and Hunter." "And Alex?" Pagan said hopefully. "Of course. He's the first one we'll check on. Try to see if he's killed Isa already huh?" Pagan giggled and then turned back around his back to his sister his head lying against her chest. "Kara can you sing to me now?" Kara smiled and started singing in her softest voice.

"_You'll come back to me._

_As long as you have wings._

_You'll come back to me and all of the heartache will fade away._

_Just as soon as I see your face_

_As long as we have the flames that connect us_

_You'll come back to me…"_

_A_nd Pagan feel asleep just as he had almost every night of his life to the sound of his sisters sweet melodic voice dreaming of fire and wings.

Ahhhhhhh so whatcha think tell me tell me tell me thank you to my best friend (pinkchik08) who puts up with my constant ramblings lol luv u J 3


	4. Chapter 3 AlexPeaceHottie and Hothead

**Hey Guys sorry for the wait . But I did stay up till 2:30 to finish this sooooooo enjoy ****J**

Kara woke up and threw the covers off of her making sure not to disturb Pagan who was snoring lightly curled up like stitch. She giggled a little at the sight of his curly brown hair shooting up in all directions. He didn't have to wake up for another hour or so but Kara needed that time to get ready and cook pages breakfast. It was his first day at his new school and she knew it would be rough. Pagan was unusually smart for his age therefore making him vulnerable to most bullies. Lucky for pagan though he had an amazing personality. She should know. He was one of the only people in the world who could make her laugh. Besides Emia of course. And Alex... Alex._ He'd better be Ok or I'll... _She thought as she stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed and showered. Just as her phone started blasting Chemicals React by Ally and Aj. Kara tripped over herself to get to the phone that had been charging on the kitchen counter the night before.

"Alex."

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

"Who else would it be?" Answered a gruff voice from the other end of the line. "Oh my god." Kara said relieved and ecstatic then abruptly angry. "I thought you said you'd call right after they let you out. Do you realize how insane I've been going . Do you ." At this Kara started rambling in Spanish about insensitive horrible annoying older brothers and unfathomable shopping habits " Kara.-" Alex tried to interject but was cut off abruptly. "Don't you Kara me Alejandro Elia Fuentes. I have a right mind to come down there and shoot you myself and furthermore -" "Would you just say you love me miss me and were worried .". Kara pursed her lips stubbornly and was sure he knew what she was doing through the phone when he chuckled tiredly and told her to stop doing it. "How do you even know that? It's creepy." At this Alex full out laughed. "Just like it's creepy that I know your probably on your way to Isa's Si?" Both Alex and Kara were aware of their weird best friend telepathy thing they had going on every other one of their friends back home had called them brujos . But they knew they were only was one time though when a bully in middle school Shawndres had called her that and meant it after he had seen her heat up her lunch with a little pyro power. Now looking back on it Shawndres had come to school the next day with a black eye and his nose bandaged. Come to think of it he even said sorry. Mind you that was one of the only times Kara can remember that her and Alex didn't walk home together. That might not have been so weird if they hadn't been attached at the hip since they met when she was 6 and he was 8. "Alex remember when I was in the 5th grade and Shawndres Tano called me a brujita and I ran to you when you were in the middle of class and cried." Alex sounded confused but answered. "Yeees." he said "Did you beat him up. After I mean." she said smiling lightly." I . Don't . Remember." Alex said smiling lightly. "Yes you do. It was like the one time in all the years I've known you that we didn't walk home together." She heard Alex's confusion from the other end of the line. "That's not true." He said self doubt evident. "It is so " She responded as they both laughed. Isa and the rest of their friends had always called them Jada and Will. First they hated it and Kara claimed she almost barfed but then Isa explained the analogy. Everyone knew that Kara and Alex would stick together no matter what. "I miss you." Kara said quietly out of the blue and abruptly Alex stopped laughing. " Its been what a week. Jeez Karz didn't know I was that special." He said trying to lighten the mood but he knew he was feeling the same way. " I... I don't know if I can figure this all out on my own... I need you." She said quietly close to tears longing for her best friend to be there and hold her to tell her everything was alright. "Hey no crying." Alex said as Kara heard a car door slam. "We're gonna figure this out. I swear Will's honor." Kara giggled a little as a tear trickled down her cheek. " Jada oath." Alex smiled. "So how's "The surrogate" getting along well." He said the distain in his voice evident. "Do not get me started" She said as she went into the refrigerator to start breakfast gripping her phone for dear life. It was the only thing that connected her to her _real _life.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

"Kara." Kara heard a voice from the doorway of the kitchen just as she was putting the plate of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon on the table. "Morning sleepy head." She said phone still clasped firmly between her ear and shoulder as she ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. "Yeah. Right." She said into the phone as Pagan furrowed his eyebrows. "Who are you talking to?" He said curious. "You really wanna know." Kara said kneeling in front of him. "I asked. I think it was implied that I want to know." Kara looked at him then said into the phone while still looking at pagan. "I don't know do you think he's worthy. .. Ah Huh ... Ah huh ... Well if you say so." Kara looked at pagan trying to hide a grin. "See for yourself she said and handed him the phone. "...Hello?" He said into the phone cautiously trying to gauge his sister. "What's up doc?" Answered an animated voice. "ALEX!" Pagan shouted before Kara could cover his mouth and worn him not to wake Selena so instead she just laughed and tried to grab the phone to put it on speaker phone but Pagan refused talking Alex's ear off. "Wait I'm just putting it on speaker." Kara said when it was evident she was getting nowhere near her phone she said. "I'm just going to put it on speaker. At this Pagan simply took the phone away from his ear and pressed the speakerphone button. All while talking animatedly.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

"What are we gonna do _Alejo_?" Kara said using her nickname for alex just as she was getting to the bus stop after dropping off Pagan at school. "Well-" Before Alex could suggest some hair brained plan(most likely involving multiple national landmarks being incinerated and likely mass murder) just to get her back home Kara saw Emia almost at the bus stop and called out to her. After Emia reached Kara as soon as Kara told Emia everything that was going on Emia snatched the phone away from Kara. "You _bacca _brain!" Emia screamed into the phone as Kara and Alex laughed. "Ok" Kara said. "We really need to limit your Manga intake."

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

"So what are you gonna do run away? Take Pagan and bolt back to LA?" Emia said to Kara as they reached her locker. Kara sighed. "No. That wouldn't work. They would automatically suspect Alex was hiding us and he'd get into even deeper cap then he already is. And it would bring Isabel into it annd that is just not happening. I don't want all my best friends having a rap sheet because of me." As Kara and Emia recounted all the happenings of the last few weeks they didn't notice someone on the opposite side of the hallway listening in on there conversation with rare intrest. _She really is sort of like me. _The spectator thought.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Kara wallked into the classroom sulkily and took a seat in the back of the room. It had been 3 periods and it was the period right before lunch. The class though was "Raising a hero 101". Kara looked up from changing a song on her ipod when she felt someone sit beside her. "What are you doing hothead." She said to warren as he sat down beside her. Then she immediately regretted using the nickname as it could be turned back on her. "Teacher." Kara looked up at him annoyed. "Oh 2 syllables. What about the teacher Peace." Warren turned and looked at the intriguing girl that pushed his buttons ." He said I had to sit her. Orders from the Powers that be. That alright with you hottie." he said as if both bored and annoyed at the same time. Kara simply glared and went back to what she was doing just as their teacher walked in and started giving the typical first day speech. Kara just tuned out untill the class was over. Or atleast it seemed to be over , everyone was getting up. "So we'll meet at your place?" Warren said begrudgingly. "For what?" Kara said. "The project we have to annylize our parents powers then our own on some computer program. Then determine what powers our… offspring. Would have" Warren explained annoyed to have to do something so stupid. "Fine." Kara said bored. As she was about to walk out of the room and caught sight of her and warren. Him close behind she couldn't hel but notice how it…fit. _No. _She thought mentally slapping herself. _.NO. _

Just as she walked out she felt someone glaring at her and she turned around. _Oh god spare me. _She thought annoyed glaring at the bottle blonde that was glaring at her a second earlier only to find that blondy was no longer focused on something directly behind her. Kara turned to look. _Ahhh. _She thought as she looked at Warren.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

"What the hell are you doing?" Kara asked a certain other pyro as he sat down next to her and across from Celia at their table all the way in the back of the lunch room. "Listen. I need your help." Kara raised her eyebrows as Emia just watched the two intrigued. "OK" Kara said, "If it wasn't obvious. I don't like you." She said before attempting to get up. " You don't have too." Warren said in a tone that made Kara stop and listen. "Do you know Jennifer Freeze?" At this Kara made a disgusted face that made Emia laugh. "Of course we do. Im Emia. Emia _Freeze." At this Warren just nodded "Any way I need help I need you to pretend we're going out."_


	5. Chapter 4 Warm

" I'm in." Kara said eagerly.

"Look I-" Warren started and then cut himself off . He had thought it would take a lot more to convince this stubborn girl who he was actually starting to like. Or at least respect. "What's the catch?" He asked rolling his eyes. "No catch." She responded then seeing his disbelieving look she decided to elaborate.

"Me and Jennifer have had a rivalry since birth. Mostly because she's a frigid bitch. I'll do anything to get under her ski-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

After hearing a high pitched scream for the ages Kara turned around almost sure she was going to have a heart attack. She saw a perky blonde hair blue eyed beauty standing behind her. Or bouncing. More like. "God Damn Lyra." She screamed then backtracked "LYRA" She shrieked at the sight of her other best friend who wasn't supposed to be back for another month.

"AHHHHHH" Emia screamed before attacking the girl. Lyra was the American standard of perfect. She has straight waist length blonde hair pale blue eyes and a lean physique.

"Wow. You chicks sure do like to scream." Warren commented. Kara chose to ignore him for the sake of their fake relationship slapping him in front of the entire school would not be very progressive.

"Wow. OK Em your suffocating me here." The perky blonde said.

"Sorry We just missed you." Emia responded to her best friend.

"We need to talk. In private." Warren said to Kara who was now conversating with her best friends about how Lyra's father had let her come home a month early because she "missed school" so much.

Lyra looked up honestly just noticed the pyrotech's presence. She widened her eyes.

She started to speak just as Kara did the same.

"When-""Sure." Lyra was so confused.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

As Kara and Warren were walking out of the cafeteria most heads turned to look at them. Kara noticed an especially confused look from a pale redhead who was under the arm of a short dorky looking guy resembled uncle Sam's nephew.

"Is their something with you and the hippy because if you 2 have some sort of-" Kara stopped at Warrens look. "Just saying." She said as they walked out of the door to the courtyard. As they made theyre way to a large willow Kara noticed a light coming from under the vines of the tree.

"She's in there." Kara said lowly a smirk on her face. "Go."She said and laughed out of the blue causing Warren to look at her confused before she shoved him past the tree's vines.

"OW." Warren said as he stumbled into the cascade of willow whips.

"Warren?" A darkly beautiful blonde was surrounded by darts of ice which turned into water at a wave of her hand.

"Damn Jen." Warren said loudly as droplets of water hit him. Jennifer ignored him , just like she did with basicly anything that didn't have to do with how amazing she _thought_ she was.

"Warren if your coming here to ask me if I'll take you back the answer is-" The bitchy blonde was cut off.

"Babe sorry I took so long Em was talking me to death." Kara flipped her hair as she entered the little cove of willow branches and while pretending not to notice Jennifer with her mouth hanging open with a firey (or should I say icey) glare fixed on the pretty puerto Rican girl. Kara wraped her arms around warrens torso from behind and stood on her toes to see over his shoulder.

"Oh." she said nonchalant

"It's the witchy bitch of the west." Warren beside himself snorted a chuckle.

"Warren your really going to let her talk to me like that?" Jennifer said in a whiny voice that made Kara smirk.

"I cant really say shes wrong. Can I." He responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Could you like shoo , fly we have things to do." Kara said moving to warrens side her hand in his back pocket. Oddly instead of feeling the need to burn her to a crisp Warren sort of liked having her so close. She was… self bashing spree in his head was interrupted by Jenifers loud shrieking laugh.

"You two are not going out. This is a joke right?" The blonde stated more like a statement then a question.

The two Pyros just looked at her.

"Fine then prove it." Kara just looked at Jennifer before turning to her "boyfriend" and kissing him lingeringly on the cheek. Warren decided to just follow her lead and when after she kissed his cheek and turned his head around gently so he could see her eyes they gave each other a quick silent conformation. When Kara put her hand in his hair he swept his head down to meet hers and his lips did the same.

_Oh shit was all that registered in the 2 pyro's heads as they sunk deeper and deeper into each other._

_Hey guys sorry for the extremely long wait lost intrest in the fandom for a while & my computer broke sooooooo HERE IT IS Hope you guys enjoyed! (This only got posted because of pinkchic08)_


	6. Chapter 6 Sister to Sister

Too hot to handle Chapter 6

Kara almost jumped back when a loud shriek pierced the silence before remembering were she was and what she was doing. She felt Warren about to do the same and she slightly tugged on his hair eliciting a low groan surprisingly from the other hothead. She felt his strong arms gently unwrapping themselves from her waist and she slowly pulled away from his warmth. 

"What the hell!" Jennifer shrieked. 

"Oh they're most definitely goin' to hell." A voice from behind Jennifer said. Kara saw her best friend walking past her sister and toward her. 

"You two should thank Jenny here, with out her pathetic little shriek you two would have probably ended up doing something mighty sinfulllll" Emia finished her statement in an amused singsong voice. 

"Shut up Em."  
Kara said taking in Jennifer's shocked look trying her hardest to enjoy that more then the slight tingle on her waist where Warrens hands had been. 

"Jen you wanted proof right?" Emia admonished with a sly grin, "Alright then close your mouth, cause you look like a fish. Well more like a fish." 

"Emia ." 

Emia's sly grin widened as a large icicle in the form of a spear materialized in her hand. 

"Make me. Sister dear" 

" Oh as if you could take me." Jennifer responded blasting Emia's shoulder with a thin layer of ice. Emia looked surprised for a moment, but when she pushed away the initial pain, Emia was livid and seething. 

"Hey little sis don't you have something to say? Or are you giving me the cold shoulder." Jennifer smirked at her sister who was glaring her way. 

"First of all Jennifer." Emia said "What are you 5" Emia then put out both her hands and blasted her sister. Jennifer was coated in a thick layer of ice. 

"Now that's a big girl trick." Emia said smirking.

Jenny's ice-blue eyes got even colder, if that was possible. Her attention was know longer on the pyros, but on the little sister who had just shown her up. "You want big sissy?" She said. "Here's big!" Jennifer raised her hands and with them, large, jagged pillars of ice shot out of the ground all around Emmy, effectively trapping her between their points. With one free arm, Emia tried to use her spear to break her prison, but it shattered on impact. Jenny was about to approach her sister, but was forced to dodge when Emmy shot another stream of ice. This time, some of her blonde hair was iced over, but only enough to piss her off. She would of attacked again, but a fireball that scorched a patch of grass right near her feet momentarily immobilized her. She looked up to see Kara in full fire mode, standing right in front of Emmy. With her heat and Emmy's powers they had quickly released her from her caging. Warren was also fired up, literally

"Okay, let's get this straight. You can bitch if you want, and even at me if you feel it's worth risking your safety, but you _nunca, _never, get to bitch, at, my bestie."

"Your 'bestie' is my sister, I'll do whatever the hell I want to her."

"Hey what's going on here." Hippy-girl and Uncle Sam's nephew joined the fight. Looking around, Kara realized the sisters fight had gained more then a few spectators.

"That's exactly what I'd like to know." A voice came out of frickin, nowhere. But, Principle Powers soon emerged from her ball of light and took in the iced over blondes, and the flaming pyros. "I see, you for, detention room now."

"Hey Warren, what.." Sam's nephew was cut off

"Mr. Stronghold, unless you would like to join your friend, you and Miss Williams had best get to your next class." Principle Powers turned to walk away. Jenny followed annoyed, and Emia grabbed Kara's arm to pull her along signaling for her too, for once in her life, not argue and go.

"Who are they?" Kara whispered to Emmy.

"Who?"

"Captain America Jr. and his girlfriend."

"Huh, you mean Warren's friends?"

"The _pendajo _has friends? Doesn't seem like the type."

"Look Karz, I'll tell you later."

They were back at the detention room, and from Emmy's face, not a place she was used too. They were about to enter, but Warren pulled Kara to the side.

"What the heck just happened?"

"Excuse me?"

"The sister showdown that happened about a minute ago. Your firnd seemed more of the calm type.

"Okay, first of all, her name is Emia, if your pretending to be my boyfriend, that is one of the most important things to know. Second of all, I like to think that if there is any somewhat good quality in Jennifer Freeze," her expression changer to a sickly sweet smile, "it's that she can bring out some of the best in Emia." she turned and entered the room.

"Well, Miss Stone, you've barely been here a day and yet you are here for the second time. All four of you, you will remain here until the end of the day. Mr. Peace, you know the place well enough. As for you Emia, Jennifer, she pointed to each of the sisters in turn, "Better is expected of the two of you."

Principle Powers left, and Kara groaned loudly. Warren had sat on the right side of the room, with Jenny right next to him, but she was too annoyed to even try and flirt. Being as far from her sister as possible, Emia was on the left, not even sitting but leaning against the white walls that Kara was really beginning to hate. Kara placed herself by Emmy, sitting on a desk right near her.

Emia sighed. "My mom's gonna kill me."

"It was your fault" Jenny added.

"Es tu loca, chica? You're the one who shot her with an ice patch."

"Both of you, I'm not dealing with this right now." Emia told her friend and sister.

Kara talked quietly so neither Warren or Jenny could her, which was rather hard. "Ok, fill me in please."

"That was Will Stronghold and Layla Williams, Alpha-couple of the school. Will's parents are famous heroes so, he's powerful. They, Warren, and a few others you will probably meet knowing you, are like, the school saviors, again, the Royal-Pain incident." Emmy was kneading her her fingers into her temples as she spoke.

"Hmm, I just didn't think he had a lot of friends."

"Said that already Kar. Hey, most people wouldn't think you have friends, and yet we hardly leave each others side." Kara had to smile, but she also noted the distress in Emmy's voice,

"Hey you okay?"

"No, dios mio I am not, my parents are going to freak when they found out I got in a fight."

"That bad?"

"I cannot believe I did that."

"If it makes you feel better I'm proud of you." It was Emia's turn to smile.

"Hey, loser one and loser 2, unless you two want to get us all in bigger trouble, I'd zip it." Jenny groaned from the other side of the room. Kara was about to say something in retort, but another look at her distressed friend made her to decide to let it slide for once. All she could do was wait for the day to be done.

**A/N- well, another chapter done. If this seems to a lot of you different in things like writing style then the other chapters, that cuz it it. Hi, I'm technically, Emia Freeze, Kara's best friend, and since the she couldnt be bothered to write her own story, I kinda did a chapter for her. Let me know what you think, I wont be the ones getting the revies but id still like to know if my writing was good or not. And since she doesnt know im posting this, she might be a bit surprised. More Pagan and Kara/Warren in the next chapter, lot more of the latter, she promised! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Off the edge

As they proceeded to finally walk out of the detention room Emia pulled Kara outside starting to walk toward the buses.  
"Hey, mind if I crash at your place? My folks will be so pissed I wanna stay out of the line of fire until they calm down." She said once again proceeding to rub her temples, a habit of hers when she was frustrated or nervous ,needless to say she did it alot when she was around her best friend.  
"Don't you mean out of the line of rocks and overgrown weeds?" Kara said with a laugh. Emia glared at Kara but, could not keep herself from laughing along. It had become an ongoing joke with the two. They had always tried to figure how a person with the power to grow plants and another to move rocks(and only rocks) had given birth to two deadly ice makers.  
"Hey we can't all have two mega famous parents with awsome powers OK!"Emia admonished before realizing her mistake when Kara's smile disappeared. "Oh, sorry you know I didn't mean-"

"I know!" Kara interupted her friend giving her a small smile.

"Hey. We know the real thing. Noone else matters." Emia said linking their arms something they had done forever.  
Kara simply looked away.  
"Hey,there's Peace with his 'friends'." She said not so subtly changing the subject. "Who are they?" She asked looking back at Emia.

"Well,"Emia started always akin to the goings-on at sky high.  
"There's Zac, He glows. And Magenta she's in our gadgets class,which you would know if you hadn't gotten detention 2 days in a row," Emia threw a pointed look at Kara who shrugged.  
"Anyway,She's Awsome and a shape shifter." Kara interrupted again.  
"What does she shift into?" She asked  
"A gunny pig." Emia looked at Kara who's face was contorted with confusion.  
"Don't. Just don't. And there's Ryan he again not a word." She looked at Kara who was paying rapt attention.  
"Ok and who's the chic stuck in the 60's?" She asked.  
"That's 's Will Strongholds Girlfriend. She's the cutest thing since chibi-" Kara held up her hand to interrupt.  
"Mia , do I need to call Alex and have an intervention because I will!" She hit her best friend playfully. The usual threesome were all well aware of Em's addiction to all things dork whether it be manga or Marvel ,the girl loved it though most of the the time Kara had no intrest whatsoever in most of it she trailed behind her best friend to see Thor (Ok maybe to see Chris Hemsworths' abs too but could you blame a girl?) and even to senkaicon (never Again,).  
Emia shrugged her shoulders she knew who she was and embraced blonde and obsessed with all things dork. The two were like fire and ice (literally) but they wouldn't give what they had for all the tea in china

"Anyway that's about it. Hey have you seen Lyric today?" Emia said trying to seem casual. When she didn't here her best firend respond she looked over to find Kara staring at her eyebrow up to the heavens.

"What?" Emia asked blushing

"You know what." Kara said

"I'm sure I don't." Emia retorted now resembeling a blonde Tomato.

"Uhhhh huh. Sure you don't." Literally everyone knew that Emia and Lyric-Lyra's twin brother- were completely in love with each other and had been for as long as anyone could remember, everyone aparently _except_ for Lyric and Emia. Both blonde but different in everyway they were yin and yang! Lyric was upbeat and ,if she hadn't known him her whole life , the type of person Kara would probobly want to hit in the face constantly because of how much he smiled. He looked like the reincarmation of the sun god apollo mirroring his twin with his perfect build , unmistakeable charm , and ridiculous good looks. All of his physical perfection aside he was a perfect gentalmen and ,much unlike Emia, ever the optomist choosing to look at the beauty of life and trying to make it beautiful even when it wasn't. As close as the twins were noone could be surprised that their powers mirrored each others too. Where as Lyra could sing and make men fall at her feet, Lyric could do the same with females (not that he needed too).

"Em why don't you just go up to him one day and tell him?" Kara lamented for the billionth time since they were all 7 and Mia confided to her best friend that she loved Lyric.

"Oh sure , I'll just go up to the blonde sex god that every girl on the planet wants and be all

'Hey Lyric you know how we've been friends forever well I'm kind of FREAKING IN LOVE WITH YOU' ?"

Emia looked at her best friend.

"YES." She looked away rolling her eyes as much as she loved Kara she just wasn't realistic sometimes. Her tough exterior was just a front hideing the dreamer she was inside. But even taking that into consideration Kara really couldn't expect her to let go of a secret she'd been keeping this long.

"Anyway Lyra said that Lyric stayed in Paris he should be back soon. Not that you care." Kara made a

face at her friend as they turned to walk to the bus.

"Hey!" Kara heard from behind her and turned around to see Warren peace running(more like strutting) toward her.

"What?" She asked saucily as he finally reached her.

"Calm down...Babe." He said with a slight smirk while stuffing a book into his bag. Kara stared at him and silently fumed at the pet name.

"I am calm. Cutie." She said innocently raising her eyebrows at him.

"Even?" He leaned in close to her ear so that to anyone watching them (which at the moment was probobly everyone) would think they were shareing a secret.

"Even." She responded with a slight giggle to fan the rumour mills.

"Cool. Let's go." He almost grabbed her hand but then pulled back at the last second. Kara noticed but said nothing about it.

"What do you mean, Lets go?" She asked confused.

"Come with me I'll take you home." Warren said already starting to turn away.

"What do you mean on another-" Kara stopped when she realized he wasn't listining ,but steadily walking away.

"Go." Emia said to her

"But-" Emia interrupted her

"He said he'd take you home right? So go with him. If your not there when I get to your-,I mean Selena's house I've got Pagan. Come on It'll totally get around and _kill_ Jenifer."

Kara thought about it and started to walk away from the bus then turned now walking backward.

"Kara I know Pagan needs to check his sugar before he has his afternoon snack." Emia said not turning to even look at her Best Friend.

Kara smiled.

Love you." She said loud enough for Emia to hear.

"Yeah I know." Emia said now looking out of the bus window.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

When Kara turned the corner she saw Warren now leaning against a wall casualy checking his phone. No-one else was around.

"So."she said "People _actually want_ to talk to _you_? " She asked leaning on the wall opposite him. Before she could blink he had flipped her the bird closed his phone and begun walking again.

"So you don't talk now." She said goading him.

"So you don't shut up now?" Warren retorted. Before she could say anything they came to a large black Harley with flames and the words "You Battle for Peace" on the side.

"Oh my god." She said and fell to her knees in front of the was pure beauty.

"I know." Was all Warren said ,but his eyes showed that he was impressed that Kara saw his bike just like he did.

"Here." He said and handed her a black helmet.  
"Wait where are we going?" She asked

"I told you. I'll take you home"He said climbing on the bike and strapping on an identical helmet.

"But-" Kara started.

"Scared?" Warren asked with an amused condisending smirk.

Kara narrowed her eyes at him and snatched the helmet out of his hand


End file.
